Countless machines exist that are connected to one or more networks. Many computers are connected to an intranet, an extranet, and/or the Internet. These machines may be networked merely for communications purposes, or may be networked to work in concert with each other. Server banks exist, for example, in which multiple computers are networked together to form a single databank or to provide cloud computing services. Multiple machines may also be networked together to form test environments to enable new software or hardware components to be tested prior to widespread distribution.
The advent of home and cellular networks, such as 802.11x networks, has enabled countless additional devices to connect to home networks and the Internet, among other things. Thermostats, refrigerators, and televisions, for example, may all be network enabled to provide online content, fault diagnosis, and updates. Indeed, many new vehicles, such as the Tesla Model S, can be diagnosed and updated via a cellular data connection.